The End of Time
by HD1080p
Summary: Please don't read this story. It's just for my science project!
**?**

The year is 2080. The world as we once new it is gone, the only thing left is barren wasteland. People are forced to live underground, as the surface is so hot it will burn anyone who dares step out into it. All animal and plant life, save for a few who have adapted to the underground, have gone extinct. Human civilization has drastically changed from years ago. Without access to the surface, all technology has died, the people who created it with it. Humans have successfully created a new society, but even then, they face problems with rations, space, and disease. It is a shell of the world it once was...

But how did it come to this? What caused this turn of events? Who is responsible? Why was it not prevented? All questions the people of this era ask, yet none know for sure. Some say it was due to nuclear warfare. Others say it was God's way of punishing humans for straying off the path he set for them. These are good theories, but there is no evidence to prove them. Everyone from the generation who caused this are dead, save a select few who do not have the answers to these questions...

Except for me. I know the truth. I have the answers. It all started in 2030, with the creation of revolutionary technology that would "help humans live a better life"...

 **April 20th, 2030**

"Ahem! If I may have your attention, ladies and gentlemen?" A tall blonde man said.

The audience, gathered their for a special announcement, silenced.

"Thank you. As you may know, I am the president and owner of Xanda. My name is Steven Halberd. I have gathered you here today for an extraordinary announcement of our new car model..." Steven said.

"Oh my gosh! I wonder what it is?!" One woman said.

"What if it can go underwater?! A boat car?!" Another woman exclaimed.

"The suspense is killing me! Go on with it!" A man said.

Steven signaled for everyone to settle down so he could speak.

"Now, if you will allow me. Xanda is proud to announce we have made the first flying ca-" He was cut off.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOD" A few people roared.

"IS THIS A DREAM? HAS THE FUTURE REALLY COME?!" One man yelled deliriously.

"AHHHHHHH!" Others screamed at the top of their lungs.

Everyone was going insane with excitement.

"P-please everyone, settle down for a moment. I haven't finished." Steven tried to say, but was too quiet for them to hear.

He sighed, taking out a phone.

"Bring it out." Steven said.

He moved aside as the gates behind him opened up, a car coming out of them. The car started flying around above the crowd and performing various stunts.

"OHHHH MYYYY GOOOOOOOD!" The audience yelled.

"IS THIS REAL? IS LIFE EVEN REAL?! IS LIFE A DREAM?!" One man yelled at the top of his lungs.

In a matter of moments, people were lined up to test the car and some even buy it.

 **A few year laters. January 1, 2033.**

At this point, pretty much everyone had one. The car was surprisingly affordable, which drew suspicion from some. The company said it was because of "new technology that was easy to produce".

As the years went on, this "new technology" or energy was used for everything, abandoning fossil fuels and other energy sources. At first everything seemed perfect. Cheap energy means the consumers win, and more consumers buying means the companies win too. Nothing could go wrong with this. Or so they thought.

 **March 24th, 2050.**

Everyone was wondering why it was starting to get warmer for the winters, and even hotter in summer. People, specifically in the media, started to speak out against this epidemic, trying to solve it. The blame always fell on this new unnamed energy source, but with a lack of evidence, the discussion went nowhere.

Then, all of a sudden, as the sun rose for a new day, it was scorching hot. So hot, that those who went outside suffered severe burns, or even death. The world was in a state of chaos. Without being able to go outside, people could not fulfill their jobs which were needed to keep society running. They began to starve, as even exposing yourself for a moment could cause injury, and they could not reach food marts.

So, I know your question. Why couldn't they just do all that at night? Well, at night was a similar problem. If you went outside, you would freeze in a matter of moments.

Humanity withered out slowly... except for a smart few who established the underground system. What was the cause of all this heartache? All this death?

...It was the unnamed energy source. Scientists tested it and tested it, but they were unable to find the problem with it until it was too late. When it was used, it released a stealthy chemical into the air which slowly destroyed the ozone layer, piece by piece. Until one day, it shattered.

 **Present Day**

Well, that's how it all went down. How do I know all of this? That's simple...

"I'm the one who foolishly caused this all. My name is Steven. I can't believe I've lived this long."

 _ **End**_


End file.
